


where the sun rises

by hoodiestrings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015!phan, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Japan, Japhan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestrings/pseuds/hoodiestrings
Summary: Phil's looking at him, his blue eyes intent and fond and so full of … — Dan feels like there is something in the Japanese air, something warm and something that feels like home. Because he feels content, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, as Phil gently strokes his cheek.Or, maybe, he thinks, Phil is his home.( or the one where they go to japan and dan gets everything he has truly wanted )
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	where the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> first phanfic here, pls go easy on me. 
> 
> also, i don't know Japanese. i used google translation.

Dan looks over Tokyo, over the twinkling lights and bustling streets. He is exhausted from the long flight, and his limbs are aching from being crammed on the aeroplane, but his heart feels at home here.

Or, maybe it's because of the man currently showering in the adjacent bathroom.

( The decision was made amidst scattered pieces of paper and half-empty cups of coffees. The book was almost done, and Dan looked at the dark circles below Phil's eyes and said, "We need a break. A holiday, perhaps."

Phil remained silent for some time, before — "You think so?"

Dan nodded. His hands were tangled in his hair and his eyes were tired as he took in the mess their house had been recently. "The tour is starting soon," he said "We only have a few months before … madness."

And maybe, maybe he selfishly wanted Phil for himself for a few days, before tour buses and stage shows became their lives.

"You know, we have friends in Tokyo," Phil hummed, almost absentmindedly.

"Duncan and Mimei?"

But Phil was not listening. His fingers were already tapping away on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, trying to peer over Phil's shoulder and at his laptop screen. Phil only blocked his line of sight, and steadily ignored the constant pokes and whines of 'Phil'.

Dan huffed, glaring at the back of his face pointedly, and started gathering the coffee-stained cups instead. "At least, _some_ thing is interesting." he grumbled, but Phil caught his wrist when he went to stand up.

"Dan," he said, and there was a grin on his face "We are going to Japan.")

Dan lets out a shaky breath, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. There's warmth coiling at the base of his stomach, and he has no idea whether that's good or bad.

"What did you order?"

Dan jumps.

Phil's shirtless, and his hair is wet and matted down to his forehead. Dan hasn't heard the shower stop, or Phil getting out of it.

"Sushi." he says.

His voice comes out hoarse, and he could feel the way heat is crawling up his neck and over his face. If Phil notices, he doesn't say. But Dan feels a fist squeeze over his heart. He is asking for more than what he has. And that's not okay.

At night, they sleep on the same bed.

( "There was only one vacant hotel room left." Phil told him on the plane, his voice casual "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me."

Turbulence hit the plane, and Dan closed his eyes. )

Dan keeps himself on the far left of the bed. It takes him hours to calm the thoughts rushing about his mind, screaming all at once, and hours for the jet lag to finally catch up.

But he still wakes up with arms around his waist and a warm chest against his back.

"Phil? Phil, wake up!" he chokes out, wondering when did he fall in love?

( They were returning from the Starbucks near their home. It was dark outside, and the wind blowing outside was freezing.

"So, about the radio show tomorrow —" Dan stopped, and shivered. Phil tossed him an amused look, and Dan only glared at him in response. "Shut up," he grumbled "It's your fault. You were the one who wanted festive drinks."

Phil rolled his eyes, "I told you to wear a warmer coat, you idiot! It's December, what were you expecting?"

Dan only clinked his teeth together in response.

"Idiot." Phil repeated, fondly, and threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

His cheeks were flushed, and his fringe was tousled with the wind. Dan felt something stir within him, something pleasant, that warmed him up from his head to his toe like his Starbucks coffee couldn't.

This was two years ago. )

Phil makes a noise of protest, and Dan lets out a shaky breath when he feels Phil tightening his arm around him, and inhaling into his hair deeply.

"Phil?" he tries again.

Phil wakes up with a start, his eyes bright and alert since the moment they flutter open. The brightness dims when he realises that he is spooning his best friend.

"I'm sorry," he gasps, scrambling away from Dan.

They have spooned before, limbs tangled and noses buried in the other's hair, whenever they have to generate warmth or when either (or both) is sad. They have even shared beds before.

But this … this feels too intimate.

There's panic on his face, and Dan wants it gone.

He reaches his hand towards Phil, "Hey, it's okay. I was just a little … startled, I suppose." — _that's true_ — "Really, it's no big deal." — _and here's the lie._

Phil relaxes slightly.

"What do you want to have for breakfast?" Dan tosses him the menu.

Phil flops down on the bed again. "No fish." he groans "Unless you want to clean up my mess."

Dan wrinkles his nose, "TMI, mate."

"Oh, fuck off." Phil laughs, throwing a pillow at him.

Dan laughs too, and retrieves the phone provided by the hotel. "AmazingPhil swearing? Wait till our viewers hear this!" he fake-gasps, and then, mumbles, "Waffles?"

Phil hums. As Dan orders them breakfast, Phil remains quiet, unmoving. And when he turns around, Phil's staring at him.

"What?" he breaths out, self-conscious under Phil's eyes. His heart is beating painfully against his ribcage, and he just hopes that Phil won't notice the redness seeping on his cheeks.

"Your curls," Phil whispers "Would you straighten them?"

Dan blinks at him in confusion. "Uh, yeah … why?"

Phil tugs at one of his curls with a soft smile. He doesn't speak.

( "Your hair," Phil mumbled, as soon as the Skype call connected all the way back in 2009 "It's curly."

Dan ducked his head down, his cheeks ablaze. Phil had texted him, saying 'I have amazing news!' and 'It's urgent!'. He had called Dan before he had the chance to straighten his hair.

"Look, I know it looks horrendous but —"

Phil cut him off, " _Horrendous_?! No! Curls suit you!"

"I look like a fucking poodle, Phil!" Dan argued, even if his cheeks were warm for a whole other reason now.

Phil smiled, "Poodles, Dan, are beautiful creatures."

That shut Dan up. )

They vlog. They show the viewers their toilet and laugh when the water wets Phil's crotch. He tries drying his jeans, and Dan shoots the television attached in the bathroom to halt his thoughts from going to not-so-innocent places.

They meet Duncan and Mimei down in the hotel lobby, and they are their unofficial tour guides.

( Duncan pulled Phil to the side, his whispers urgent and quick. Phil was frowning, lips twisted down and his eyes following Dan around.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" Dan asked Mimei, worried.

Mimei just smiled at him, and squeezed his arm, "Nothing bad. Trust me." )

"And now Mimei is taking us to her favourite Starbucks!" Phil says into the camera.

Phil orders a Cookie Frappucino, and Dan orders a 'yogurt with fruits blended on the top'. The camera — Phil's iPhone — is sitting snugly in Dan's pocket. The Starbucks is on top of a building, with plants everywhere.

"The view is beautiful." Dan whispers "I can see why it's your favourite Starbucks, Mimei."

Mimei smiles, taking a sip of her own drink. "Yes," she agrees "The view is ' _kireina_ ' as you say in Japanese."

Phil's eyes travel to him. " _Kireina_." he repeats, and Dan feels his heartbeat rushing in his chest. "There's something on your face." Phil whispers, reaching out to tuck Dan's fringe behind his ear "Here. Let me."

His fingers travel down his cheek, and over to the corner of his mouth. Dan parts his lips slightly feeling Phil's thumb on his bottom lip, tracing, rubbing, ever so slowly.

Phil's looking at him, his blue eyes intent and fond and so full of … — Dan feels like there is something in the Japanese air, something warm and something that feels like home. Because he feels content, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, as Phil gently strokes his cheek.

Or, maybe, he thinks, Phil is his home.

It's later, when they are leaving when Mimei pulls him to the side, and there's a grin on her face.

"I hope you know, Dan," she says, her voice giddy "That there was nothing on your face."

( "This way." Phil mumbled into his ear, when Dan nearly rammed into a bunch of people.

His hand was lingering on the small of Dan's back, setting fire to the skin there, even through his clothes. And Dan realised just how much Phil was touching him, here, in Tokyo. )

They make their way to the Tokyo Skytree. Duncan and Phil are whispering again, furiously, and they stop when Dan throws them a confused glance.

Phil falls into step beside him, then. "I am having so much fun." he says, his voice filled with disbelief.

Dan smiles. "You did it." he tells him sincerely, and takes a leap of faith, his fingers curling around Phil's.

Phil looks at him with surprise, which melts into something softer. "No. _We_ did it." — and his voice is as soft as his gaze. He squeezes their hands together, a gentle red painting his cheeks. And then, " _Kisushite mo īdesu ka_?"

Dan blinks, confused. He knows it was a question, from the tone of what Phil said. But he has no idea what it means.

"What?"

Phil squeezes their fingers together. He doesn't reply.

The Skytree is tall. They are around 450 m above the ground, and Dan is leaning against the railing, taking in the night sky and the twinkling lights of the Tokyo.

"Hey,"

Dan smiles at Phil, "Hey."

Phil has his arms wrapped around himself, as he comes to stand beside Dan. "I can't believe we are here." he says "Coming to Japan … it was my dream since I was a little kid. And now I'm here, with the most important person in my life … the JSoul brothers."

Dan laughs, and shoves him to the side fondly.

"What? Really! They are here in Japan so …"

Dan shoves him again, and Phil only laughs in response.

Phil's looking at him like that again. Like he did when he woke up with Dan in his arms, like he did when he wiped off the imaginary dirt from Dan's face in Starbucks, like he did when he whispered those Japanese words to him.

"Phil," Dan says, and something in his voice sobers Phil up "You said something to me in Japanese, before coming here. Did you … did you mean it?"

( Dan grabbed Duncan's hand and pulled him to the side, just before they reached the Tokyo Skytree.

"W-What? Dan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dan waved away his worry dismissively, his voice urgent "I need a favour. Can you tell what this means? Um, something like … kisushi …"

Duncan raised his eyebrow, " _kisushite mo īdesu ka?_ " and when Dan nodded, he hesitated. "Do you really want to know what it means?" he asked, his voice serious and his eyes travelling over to Phil.

"Yes! Please?" Dan pleaded.

Duncan hesitated once again, before turning to look at Dan. "It means … can I kiss you?" )

Phil tenses beside him. "You understood?" he asks, sounding like he has lost all the air from his lungs.

"Yeah,"

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Dan," Phil says, and Dan feels his heart flutter against his ribcage "And being here, in Japan, with you. I just can't … I don't know." he sighs, letting his head hang.

Dan sucks in a breath, feeling his heart grow wild in his chest. He reaches out, intertwining his fingers with Phil, looking at him straight into the eyes. It's dark, up here, but Dan could still see the startling blue of his eyes.

"Yes." he says, and leans down.

Phil meets him halfway, pecking his lips just once, softly and surely. Dan feels his eyelashes fluttering when he pulls back.

"Phil …" he breaths out.

Phil kisses him again, his hands travelling over to his waist, pulling him close. Dan goes willingly, pressing his body flush against Phil's. Their lips move desperately together, years of pent up love and affections bursting through.

They break apart, gasping for breath, and Dan drops his head in the crook of Phil's neck.

He is not ready to let go just yet.

Dan is halfway into their hotel room, when he is pushed against a wall. He laughs slightly, letting his fingers comb through Phil's hair.

"Eager, are we?" he whispers, voice low, and sees Phil's pupils drown out the blue.

"Years, Dan. You have no idea." Phil groans, his hands skimming along the hem of his shirt, before slipping inside the fabric and dancing across the warm skin. Dan shudders.

And then, Phil's kissing him. Hard. Dan moans, as he feels Phil shrug off his jacket, then tugging at his.

"Can I?" he asks.

Dan nods, "Please?"

And then his jacket is gone, and so are their shirts. Phil's lips press against his jaw, and down to his neck. Dan moans, feeling arousal swim at the bottom of his stomach.

"Are you sensitive there?" Phil laughs. Dan only blushes in response, clawing desperately at his bare back.

"Phil …" he moans out, halting when Phil tugs him to their bed.

Phil stops too, and looks at him with worried eyes.

" _Aishiteru_ ," he confesses, and sees a grin forming on Phil's face.

Phil pushes him on the bed, climbing on top of him. His eyes are deperate, his hands are gentle, his smile is loving, and his cheeks are red.

"I'm in love with you too, Dan."

**Author's Note:**

> we can never have enough 2015 japhan fics lets be honest


End file.
